


8 марта

by Teisson



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Holidays
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teisson/pseuds/Teisson





	8 марта

\- И гениальная идея устроить это на борту одного из твоих кораблей принадлежит именно тебе, так? - Айсберг еще не знал что из всего этого выйдет, но ничего хорошего от того, что делает его братец, он уже не ожидал.  
\- Ну конечно! На берегу мы это уже делали, но потом на нас ругались соседи! И это при том, что они живут во-о-он там далеко! - Франки показал пальцем и потом, пригрозив кулачком, добавил. - У, глазастые!  
Айсберг взвел бровь кверху, но промолчал... Он прекрасно понимал, что тот шум, с которым они последний раз этим занимались, было невозможно не услышать. Отвлекшись от таких мыслей, он взглянул на большой мешок чего-то найденного и притащенного Фламом.  
\- И где ты всё это находишь?  
\- На улицах, где же еще? На свалку такое не выкидывают!  
\- Вот уж действительно... По странным ты улицам бродишь...  
После некоторых препирательств как лучше это им устроить, соседи вновь могли услышать уже знакомое "Сначала смажь, потом вставляй! Лучше пойдет ведь!", "Не так резко!", "Нет, не сюда!" и даже "Ой что-то я устал, голова болит..."  
Они потратили весь день на своё занятие, но судя по всему были очень счастливы проделанным...

Кокоро же получила свою долю счастья, когда в ночь на женский день увидела над горизонтом великое множество фейерверков и выведенную ими неграмотную надпись "С 8 мрта Ккоро!". Том-сан получил свою награда в виде чмока в щеку от любимой женщины, что для него было ценнее всего остального мира. Ой не зря он будто ненавязчиво рассказал Франки об этом празднике... И уж действительно не зря он "потерял" на улице порох, пушку и другие необходимые материалы для постройки установки запуска фейерверков, над которой сегодня весь день мальчики так сильно трудились...


End file.
